Los Cristales de la Amistad
by furia-nocturna-21.07
Summary: ¡¿como es que nunca tengo ideas para un resumen! perdon por la falta de resumen, eso lo coloco luego... Denle una oportunidad a este fic, por favor. El fic es escrito por mi, pero recibo ayuda de Eyedragon Benigetsu y Scrittore Passione.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo fic!**

**gingka: en serio estas subiendo otro?! ya tienes otros cinco en proceso y se te ocurre subir un sexto?! tu misma dijiste que fue una soberana estupidez subir tantos fics de un solo golpe! *lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten***

**yo: cierra el pico! Les aclaro de una vez, no soy la unica escritora de este fic, la idea y el fic como tal son mios, excepto algunos personajes, pero tengo dos co-escritores que me ayudan con el fic, se llaman Scrittore Pasione, quien es uno de mis escritores favoritos, y Eyedragon Benigetsu es el tercer autor, y uno de mis favoritos, aunque eso no deja por fuera de mis favoritos a Resplandorrosa626, LissBlade H. H. D, Usuario Nicolas, Rox Siniestra, Ananeko123, Beybladefaaan, entre otros.**

* * *

><p>En el Imperio de Cristal todos se regocijaban, pues su querida princesa, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, tambien conocida como Cadence, acababa de dar a luz a dos hermosos bebes, unos mellizos, hace dos semanas.<p>

El mayor, que era mayor por dos dias (n/a:vaya dolor para Cadence) era un alicornio macho, identico a Shining Armor. Tenia el pelaje de color blanco brillante, ojos de color celeste y la melena peinada como la de Shining Armor, excepto porque las puntas aun estaban redondeadas y era azul rey con una franja dorada en el centro, y los mismos cascos azules, y aun no tenia su cutie mark. Sus padres le pusieron Shining Rush.

El segundo, era una pequeña alicornio hembra, y era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenia el pelaje de color fucsia claro, la melena peinada como la de Sweetie Belle, pero de color dorado y malva claro, ojos como los de su hermano y aun no tenia su cutie mark. Se llamaba Skyla.

-mirenla, es la viva imagen de su madre.

-el es identico a Shining Armor.

-son tan monos.

-el sera un gran rey algun dia, estoy segura.- estas eran las cosas que los ponis decian de los bebes. Decian que Shining Rsuh seria un gran rey ya que al ser el mayor era el principal heredero al trono de cristal.

-son tan tiernos.-dijo Rarity frente a la cuna de los niños. Upps, olvide decirles que todos estaban en una fiesta en honor de los bebes, mi error XD.-y desde luego yo sere la tia favorita.

-nooo, yo sere la tia favorita.-le contradijo Pinkie Pie.

-yo.

-yo.

-¡yo!

-¡yo!

-¡yo!

-¡yo!

-¡yo!

-¡yo!

-¡tu!

-¡no tu!

-¡que tu!

-¡seras tu y punto!-grito Pinkie dándole la espalada a Rarity, quien tenia una expresion y pose triunfal. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la timaron.

Ares y Atenea, los padres de Cadence, tambien fueron y por suerte Cadence convencio a su padre de que no trajera una de sus "colecciones", ya que podrian arruinar la fiesta y/o dañar a los bebes, pero aunque Ares no trajo una de sus "colecciones que joden fuertemente a Shining Armor", Atenea le coloco salsa super mega hiper picante en el ponche, tan picante que no la aguantan ni los dioses, quemazon mortal garantizada ;)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Shining Armor. Salio corriendo hacia una fuente cercana, y metio la cabeza en ella, y el agua se evaporo cuando la toco. De haberse volteado, habría visto a su esposa, sus hijos, sus malvados suegros, a las mane6 y básicamente a todos en el palacio de cristal llorando de la risa.-¡¿QUE CARAJO TENIA ESE MALDITO PONCHE? !-bramo en cuanto recupero el habla.

-ay,-lloriqueo Atenea haciendo drama barato. -no puede ser por esa salsa picante que yo con tanto cariño le puse a tu bebida. - Shining Armor se marcho echando humo por las orejas. Razon de el humo: la salsa malditamente picante y la arrechera (n/a: esto es una expresión venezolana para decir ira, furia o algo por el estilo, y me parecio adecuada para expresar lo que sentia Shining Armor), cuando volvio, cinco minutos despues, tenia puesto un sombrero viajero, llevaba una maleta y tenia un billete de tren para ir a Australia.

-Shining...-le llamo Cadence, Shining Armor se quedo de una pieza al oirla. -¿adonde crees que vas?

-me voy de vacaciones a Australia, tengo un primo que tiene una reserva de ornitorrincos alli.-se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Shining...-le llamo Cadence.-parate ahi.-el se quedo quietesito.-deja la maleta.-el dejo la maleta en el suelo.-rompe el billete.-el lo rompio en dos.-ven aca.-el fue.-sientate.-se sento.- y come.-ordeno mientras le ponia un pastelillo en la boca. Todos rompieron a reir otra vez con solo ver el control que Cadence tenia sobre su esposo.

_un par de horas despues..._

Cadence y Shining Armor estaban en su habitación, comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse, y habrian terminado en la cama de no ser porque una figura con capucha entro en la habitacion.

-¡¿quien anda ahi?!-exigio saber Shining Armor. La figurq se quito la capa.

-¡¿Chrysalis?!-exclamaron Shining Armor y Cadence al unisono.

-pues si, soy yo.-respondio Chrysalis, la reina de los Changeling.-he venido porque tengo algunos asuntos que atender con ustedes.-entonces ve que Shining Armor estaba parado detras de Cadence.-vaya Shining, se ve que ya aprendiste a ser todo un perro faldero.

-¡EL NO ES NINGUN PERRO FALDERO! ¡AHORA DI EL MOTIVO DE TU VISITA! ¡TU INDECIBLE Y MALDITA VISITA! .-grito Cadence.

-saben, crei que el esposo es el que debe defender el honor de su esposa, no al revés.

-yo lo defiendo porque quiero y porque lo quiero, y se que el aria lo mismo por mi. Di porque estas aquí.

-uno: queria felicitarlos porque me entere de que tuvieron hijos, mellizos si no me equivoco. Pero note algo raro, ustedes se casaron hace mas de dos años, y ellos apenas tienen unos dias de nacidos, ¿por que no habian tenido hijos hasta ahora? ¿que sucede Cadence? ¿acaso tienes problemas de fertilidad o eres demasiado sosa en la cama?-se burlo Chrysalis.-oye Shining, debo decirte algo que mejor te digo en privado, jo creo que sea del agrado de tu querida esposa.

-lo que me quieras decir lo escucharemos ambos.

-¿estas seguro? ¿no tienes nada que ocultarle a Cadence?

-no.-entonces recordo algo._"¡PUTA MADRE! ¡YO MISMO ME METI EN LA TRAMPA! ¡QUE BOLUDO Y POLLERUDO SOY!"_

-bueno, enonces supongo que es que ella ya lo sabe. Bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando me hice pasar por Cadence? Bueno, resulta que la noche anterior a la boda, a Shining le dieron ganas de divertirse, por lo cual, tuvimos sexo.

-¡¿TU HICISTE ESO?!-grito Cadence furiosa.

-estaba hechizado. ..-se medio defendio Shining Armor.

-bueno como sea, como resultado de lo que quizo Shining, yo termine embarazada, y aqui esta el bebe.-dijo mientras sacaba de la canasta que tenia, una pequeña bebé alicornio. Era una hibrida, tenia cuerno y alas de changeling, pero su cuerpo y ojos eran los de un poni, tenia el cuero de color blanco, las crines negras, con la forma de las crines de la Princesa Luna cuando recien dejo de ser Nightmare Moon. Y los ojos azul celeste de Shining Armor, con la forma de los ojos de Rarity humana de Equestria Girls.-no pienso hacerme cargo de esta hibrida bastarda, asi que te la dejo.

-espera, yo crei que los changeling nacian en crisalidas.-dijo Shining Armor.

-de hecho, los changeling nacemos de dos formas distintas; la de las crisalidas, lo que yo llamo la forma aburrida,es la mas común; y luego esta la que yo llamo la forma divertida, que es la normal en los ponis, pero nuestro periodo de embarazo es mucho mas largo, dura mas o menos dos años el embarazo changeling. Bueno adios. Por cierto, esta hibrida es un dia mayor que tu hija Skyla, pero es menor que Shining Rush, adios. -se fue, dejando a un Shining Armor sentenciado a muerte y a la esposa de este mas furiosa que un nazi en un barrio judio o que Eyedragon cuando sacaron la cuarta temporada de MLP.

-tengo solo tres cosas que decir.-dijo Cadence.-uno, mañana vas a ir a los periódicos y anunciaras que tienes una tercera hija y de donde salio. ¡¿entendido?!-exclamo.

-si mi amor.

-segundo, ni creas que te salvaras del castigo.-dijo lanzandole una mirada que habria asustado al mismísimo Eyedragon.

-s-s-si mi amor...

-tercero.-dijo mirándolo con tristeza. -¿a quien disfrutaste mas? ¿a esa o a mi?

-¡por supuesto que a ti Cadence! ¡una cosa es el sexo y otra cosa bien distinta es el sexo con amor!-entonces se fija un poco mas en su hija hibrida.-¿que haremos con ella?

-la conservaremos. Por hoy, le asignaremos una habitación.

-¿no puede dormir con Shining Rush y Skyla?

-¡no pienso dejar que esa hibrida changeling se acerque a mis niños!

-es solo una bebe, es inocente.

-lo se, solo quería ver si la tratabas como a una hija mas.-dijo dandole una calida sonrisa a la bebe.

-entonces, ¿la adoptamos?

-no, yo la adoptare, es tu hija biológica. ¿como se llamara?

-Sunlight.

-¿por que?

-porque sus ojos brillan como el sol.

-¿en serio? -pregunto Blueblood apareciendo de repente.-¿otra mas con Sunlight? Eso ya es cliche, ella ya esta muy usada. Se ve que a los autores se les acabaron las poquitas putas ideas que tenian...

-primo, te recomiendo que no hables asi de los autores.-le advirtio Cadence.

-no me interesa lo que piensen esos locos. Eyedragon esta medio loco, Scrittore Passione esta loco del todo, y la escritora es una completa loca que disfruta que le digan loca.

Me gusta que me digan eso porque se que lo estoy.

-solo lo dices porque eres una plebeya loca.

Sabes, de hecho algunos amigos me dicen que parezco Elsa, la reina de las nieves.

-pero sigues siendo una plebeya estupida.

No lo soy, y te doy una opurtunidad para que te retractes antes de que se me agote la paciencia!

-pues no eres la unica plebeya loca aqui, no dejemos afuera a Eyedragon y Damian.

Damian: no te metas conmigo! no me obligues a meterte en el mismo sarcofago de antes!

-no le tengo miedo a un puñetero plebeyo.

-¡Blueblood!-se escandalizo Cadence.-¡¿que estas diciendo?!

-que...

Eyedragon:ni se te ocurra decirlo *voz amenazadora*.

-...sus fanfics son una basura.

_**se escuchan los truenos**_

_**Soplan los huracanes.**_

_**Los animales huyen a sus cuevas**_

_**llueve a cantaros**_

_**se destruye todo en la habitacion, incluyendo los libros y los mangas**_

_**Cadence abraza a Sunlight, Skyla y Shining Rush aterrada**_

_**Los ponis corren a los bunkers**_

_**por que?**_

_**El pollerudo de Blueblood habia insultado a los autores.**_

_**¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO VAMOS A SEGUIR AGUANTANDO LOS MALDITOS INSULTOS DE UN DESGRACIADO DISCAPACITADO SEXUAL!**_

De repente, aparecen dos alicornios y un poni terrestre en medio de la habitación. Uno de ellos, era una hembra. Tenia la forma y altura de Cadence, y los ojos con la misma forma, pero de color rosa brillante, cuero de color blanco brillante, azul celeste en las plumas de las alas, melena mas o menos como la de Cadence, pero en vez de dos rizos, cuatro, la melena de color azul rey con celeste en los bordes, el mismo collar dorado, los cascos de Cadence, de color celeste con el borde de color azul oscuro, y una cutie mark que era una varita magica con una estrella de seis puntas, de color fucsia con el borde blanco, rodeada por un aura de color rosa claro con ocho estrellitas rosa oscuro rodeandola, y con el palito color rosa oscuro. Esta, es la OC de la autora, llamada Princesa Reimond Withe, que significa "lluvia blanca". El segundo alicornio, era de color negro, con crines azules, cascos del mismo color, y ojos de color rojo. Su cutie mark eran las alas de la libertad del anime shingeky, su nombre era El Marti, y es el segundo autor de este fanfic. El tercer poni, era un poni terrestre de lomo blanco, crines de color marron claro con mechas rubias naturales, ojos marron claro, un bigote unido a una perilla, con una barba perfectamente cortada y cuidada, aunque un poco mas oscura que sus crines. Su cutie mark es una pagina de Word, y es Scrittore Passione, tambien conocido como Damian Garcia y es el tercer escritor de este fic.

-upps.-dijo Eyedragon al ver el desorden.-creo que nos exedimos con nuestra entrada.

-yo me encargo.-dijo Reimond Withe.-mi talento es la magia despues de todo.- Su cuerno brillo y en un segundo toda la habitacion se arreglo.

-lamento el susto Cadence.-se disculpo Damian.-espero que no le hallamos hecho nada a los bebes.

-¡TU!-grito la alicornio señalando a Blueblood furiosa a un nivel como para asustar a un dios y mirandolo de la misma manera furiosa con la que miro Cadence a Shining Armor hace poco.-¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ BASTARDO ESTUPIDO DESGRACIADO MALAGRADECIDO MALCRIADO Y MIMADO! ¡Y NO PIENSO SEGUIR TOLERANDO ESTOS MALDITOS INSULTOS DE TU PARTE!

Despues de darle la paliza de su vida, y meterlo en un sarcofago, los autores se pusieron a discutir sobre que harian con el.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡AL MENOS SAQUEN AL MUERTO!-grito Blueblood.

-creo que podriamos rostizarlo vivo, meterlo en un congelador 500000 grados bajo cero y luego castrarlo con unas tenazas al rojo vivo mientras aun esta congelado.-sugirio Damian.

-no.-le contradijo Eyedragon.-creo que deberiamos cubrirlo de miel y meterlo en un hormiguero de hormigas rojas y hormigas leon, y luego castrarlo a la antigua.

-ya se, deberiamos preguntarle a la autora.-dijo Damian.-¿que piensas tu? ¿quemazon y castramiento al rojo vivo?

-¿o las hormigas y castracion a la antigua?-dijo Eyedragon.

-ninguna de las dos.-dijo Reimond Withe.

-¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los dos al unisono espantados.

-tengo una mejor idea.

-¿cual es?-preguntaron los dos esperanzados.

-no le haremos nada.

-¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-lloro Damian.

-¿ven esto?-dijo Reimond Withe haciendo levitar un reloj de arena, de cristal de color rojo.-esto se llama Cristal del Tiempo, y controla el tiempo. Puede retroceder o adelantar el tiempo, o rejuvenecer o envejecer a una persona. Y lo usare para rejuvenecer a Blueblood para que tenga la misma edad de los bebes de Cadence y Shining Armor. Cadence.-dijo dirijiendose a Cadence.-tu te encargaras de que el bebe Blueblood sea entregado a una familia del imperio que pueda educarlopara que sea una mejor persona, y no le contaras que es un principe de Canterlot, el lo descubrira muy pronto.

-¡¿POR QUE?!-pregunto Eyedragon con varios tics en el ojo.

-¡porque este fic requiere que Blueblood sea un bebe! ¡sin el no habria fanfic! ¡y si escucho otra queja los convertire te convertire en el esposo de Megan Mccarthy.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-suplico Eyedragon arrodillado y mirando al cielo al estilo de Pinkie Pie en el episodio "los juegos de equestria".

-eso pense.-y se fueron, dejando a Blueblood convertido en un bebe. Cadence lo tomo en sus brazos y lo puso en la cuna con Shining Rush, Skyla y Sunlight.

-lo dejaremos con Nursemaid,-dijo Cadence.-ella sera la mas adecuada para cuidar de mi primo, aunque creo que ahora es mi sobrino.

-seguro le encantara.

-que hermoso bebe.-dijo Nursemaid cargando a Blueblood en sus brazos.-hola pequeño, soy mama.-el pequeño Blueblood se sonrio d euna forma muy tierna a Nursemaid.

-Nursemaid, por favor, llevate a los bebes a su habitacion, yo tengo un "asuntito" que atender con mi "querido" esposo.-dijo Cadence con un aura asesina y cara de mil demonios.

yo:solo un comentario dire ante esta situacion: Shining Armor, ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡PATITAS PA' QUE LAS QUIERO!-grito Shining Armor huyendo.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito cuando Cadence lo atrapo.

* * *

><p><strong>muy bien! eso estuvo bien para el primer capitulo!<br>**

**¿que sucedera ahora?**

**¿Cadence matara al idiota de Shining Armor?**

**¿Blueblood realmente cambiara?**

**¿Cadence aceptara a Sunlight?**

**¿alguna vez escribire algo que tenga sentido?**

**¿a Damian y a Eyedragon les gustara este capitulo?**

**¿o me mataran en cuanto lo lean?**

**¿por que estoy haciendo tantas preguntas?**

**todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, ladrillazos, comentarios locos...¡de todo! soy flexible.**

**recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. Primer dia de clase

**gabriela y yo *corriendo de un lado al otro con carteles que decian "¡viva el Legomance!" y "¡LegolasxOC!" y lanzando fuertes gritos fangirl***

**Gingka: *muy celoso y con venitas en la frente***

**Tsubasa: mejor les explico: lo que pasa es que Grecia estaba mega aburrida y navegando en internet se encontro un fic Legomance llamado The Lady Of The Forest, logro ver por fin El Hobbit: La Batalla De Los Cinco Ejercitos, le agarro la inspiracion, se comio tres kilos de helado y se puso a escribir como loca para todos sus fics, y tambien se inspiro como para escribir su propio fic de LegolasxOC y su fic de Bajoterra en honor a su gran amiga LightInfinite18.**

**Legolas *apareciendo de repente* : y yo que hago aqui? *muy confundido***

**Gabriela y yo *nos miramos y gritamos***

**yo *lanzo a Gabriela por una puerta, la encierro con llave, lanzo la llave por una ventana y salgo corriendo hacia el endemoniadamente guapo principe Legolas Hojaverde***

**Legolas* aterrado*: demonios! fangirls! *sale huyendo***

**Gingka *furioso* me voy, debo buscar una afeitadora.**

**Tsubasa: por que?**

**Gingka. para quitarle lo sexy a ese princesucho de orejas puntiagudas.**

**Yo *asfixiando a Legolas con mi abrazo* Baka! *le lanzo una de las dagas de Legolas***

**Tsubasa: un principe elfo como Legolas solo tiene cuatro cosas a las que tenerles terror:**

**1) Sauron**

**2) un Balrog**

**3) Gingka furioso**

**4) la peor de todas...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡fangirls!**

**Legolas *muy asfixiado* aun mas a las fangirls!**

**Yo: callate hermoso! Tsubasa, por favor.**

**Tsubasa: MLP no le pertenece a la autora, aunque eso quisiera.**

**Y muchas gracias a Comet Galaxy, mi amigo Scrittore Passione, Brony1218 y a Bernabex27 por apoyar este fic.**

**Legolas: alguien salveme!**

* * *

><p><span><em>cinco años despues...<em>

Era un esplendido dia en el Imperio de Cristal, las aves cantaban, Shining Armor leia su periodico mientras tomaba una taza de cafe, Chewbacca estaba en la enfermeria recuperandose de las heridas que sufrio despues de la ultima travesura de Shining Rush, Sunlight y Skyla, quienes no son ningunos angelitos... En fin, era un dia como cualquier otro. Los pequeños ya habian cumplido los 5 años y ese dia seria su primer dia de escuela, Shining Rush y Sunlight estaban muy emocionados por eso, excepto Skyla, quien es alergica al estudio. Los niños y su padres, Shining Armor y Cadence, estaban desayunando muy tranquilos, hasta que los niños se pusieron repentinamnte serios y dijeron:

-mama, papa, debemos hablar con ustedes.

-¿que rompieron ahora y cuanto nos costara?-pregunto Shining Armor sin levantar la vista de su periodico.

Como dije antes, ninguno de los tres era un pan de Dios, se metian en toda clase de problemas en un dos por tres. Y eran los mejores amigos que podrian haber, lo cual es raro, ya que los tres son totalmente opuestos entre si, incluso en las apariencias. Lo unico que tenian en comun en respecto a las apariencias, eran los ojos de Shining Armor, pero ahi acababan los parecidos. Shining Rush y Sunlight tenian la piel de color blanco brillante, y Skyla era de color fucsia claro; Shining Rush tenia la melena peinada como Shining Armor cuando era joven de color azul rey con un mechon dorado en el centro, Sunlight la tenia de color negro peinada como la de la Princesa Luna cuando era mas joven, y la de Skyla estaba peinada como la de Sweetie Belle, de color malva claro y dorado; hasta con la magia eran diferentes, porque Shining Rush tenia el cuerno algo largo para su edad, yuna gran habilidad con la magia y un mayor control sobre esta, pero muchas dificultades para volar, y Skyla compensaba sus problmas con la magia con una gran habilidad de vuelo, y Sunlight tenia un poco de ambas. Shining Rush y Sunlight eran unos super genios, y Skyla probablemente era retrasada mental; mientras que Sunlight y Skyla podian hacer amistad con cualquiera y rebosaban confianza en si mismas y Skyla disfrutaba ser el centro de atencion, Shining Rush era bastante timido y reservado, y Sunlight era tambien algo reservada, pero no tanto como su hermano; Shining preferia los libros, Skyla los odiaba, y Sun disfrutaba con ellos.

-¡no hemos hecho ninguna travesura!-se defendio Sun-estos dias...-murmuro.

-¿que me dicen de la pasteleria?

-¡la policia militar estuvo de acuerdo en que fue culpa de la anciana!-exclamaron los tres al unisono. Adoraban hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿que quieren niños?-pregunto Cadence. Ella era la consentidora.

-una jirafa.

Shining Armor escupio su cafe al estilo Icarly al oir la extraña peticion.

-¡¿y por que carajo quieren una jirafa?!

-es una graciosa historia que incluye pasteles, apuestas, un libro sobre como cultivar hipopótamos...-comenzo Skyla.

-...enseñarle a la tia Pinkie Pie a ser una geisha,-continuo Shining Rush.-una caja llena de revistas con yeguas bajo la cama de papa...-y dicho esto, Shining Rush mato a su papa.

-...antiguas deudas con los aztecas,-continuo Sun-breezies, dragones, una criatura con cabeza de tigre, cuerpo de ponie, patas de pollo y alas de breezie...

-...una carrera de jirafas,-continuio Shining Rush.-un show de ballet interpretado por camellos y alces...

-...y ahora le debemos una jirafa a Chewbacca.-terminaron los tres al unisono.

Sus padres tenian cara de ¡¿WTF?!

-no debi dejarlos ver Star Wars.-dijo Cadence.

Tienes razon Cadence.

-Chewbacca no existe.-dijo Shining Armor...y entonces entro Chewbacca al comedor.

-¡hola Chewbacca!-dijeron los niños.-¿como sigues?

-aahhhhh ahhhhhhh ahaaahahaha.- Traduccion :mucho mejor, use su baño y se tapo, no entren nunca en sus vidas. Dicho esto, se fue.

-¿que dijo?-pregunto Sun.

-y yo que se, no hablo...¿chewbaquense? ¿Chewbañol? ¿Chewbanes?-respondio un Shining Rush muy confundido.

Sus padres tenian cara de ¡¿QUE MIERD...

-y Chewbacca dice que si no le pagamos la jirafa...-comenzo Skyla.

-...destruira el Imperio usando una engrapadora y un ejercito de ornitorrincos.-termino Sun.

-¿como hara eso?-pregunto Cadence atonita. Los niños solo se encogieron de hombros.

-¿cuanto cuesta la condenada jirafa?- pregunto Armor.

-1.000.000 de bits.-respondio Skyla, y sus padres se desmayaron.

-los mataste.-dijo Sun.

-las jirafas no cuestan 1.000.000 Sky, solo cuestan 15 bits.-dijo Shining Rush mirando a su hermana menor.

-lo se, pero mama y papa no lo saben.-respondio Skyla guiñandoles el ojo.

-parece que no eres tan retrasada mental como creiamos hermanita.-dijo Sun.

-¡no soy retrasada!

-si lo eres.

-¡no!

-si.

-¡no!

-¡si!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NOO!

-¡SII!

-¡NOO!

-¡SII!

-¡NOOO!

-¡SIII!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡QUE SI SOY RETRASADA MENTAL Y PUNTO!-grito Skyla.

-ya lo sabemos.-dijeron Sun y Rush al unisono, y Skyla puso cara de "no me jodan".

-ya basta niños, preparense para la escuela.-dijo Cadence despertando.

_unos minutos despues..._

los niños ya estaban en la escuela, la cual estaba hasta el tope de niños; Shining Rush y Sunlight estaban exextasiados por su primer dia de escuela, y Skyla suplicaba que la sacaran de alli. Mientras caminaban, Shining vio a su mejor, y casi unico, amigo: el principe Blueblood, aunque ninguno de los dos sabia que Blueblood era n príncipe. Despues de ser criado por Nursemaid y su esposo, realmente Blueblood no parecia el mismo que fue antes; o conservaba ningun recuerdo de su anterior vida en Canterlot y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era un principe; realmente habia cambiado, era muy amable, educado, simpatico, nada egocentrico o orgulloso, ayudaba a todo el mundo y era muy travieso; ya no era el pollerudo infeliz que habia sido. Y ya no tenia su cutie mark, al rejuvenecer la habia perdido.

-¡Shining!-exclamo Blueblood cuando lo vio.

-¡blueblood!-respondio Shining. Se encontraron e hicieron su saludo especial.

-¿emocionado por tu primer dia de clases Rush?

-bastante en realidad.

-quizas conozcas a alguna chica linda.-dijo Blueblood dandole una mirada picara. Shining Rush enrojecio violentamente.

-sabes perfectamente que yo no podría hablar con una chica.

-hablas con Sun y Sky todo el tiempo.

-son mis hermanas menores, es muy diferente.

-ni tanto.

Entraron al salon y se sentaron, y Shining se sento sin darse cuenta al lado de una linda potrilla alicornio. Entonces llego la maestra. Era una alicornio de color azul clarisimo, con ojos azul hielo, cabello rubio paltinado en una trenza francesa con la parte del flequillo hechada hacia atras, cascos como los de la princesa Luna y el mismo tamaño y forma y una cutie mark en forma del copo de nieve de Frozen; supongo que adivinan como se llama la maestra, asi es, la maestra se llama princesa Elsa, aunque ya es reina, pero su reino desaparecio, y esa es una historia que aparecera en una de las secuelas de este fic. Y su esposo es el principe Jack Frost, es que soy muy muy muy muy fanática del jelsa.

-buenos dias niños!-saludo la maestra.-soy su profesora, la princesa Elsa, me alegra mucho conocerlos a todos ustedes, me encantan los alumnos nuevos, les pedire que se levanten y me digan su nombre. Tu primero. -dijo señalando a Shining Rush, quien se levanto nerviosamente y sonrojado.

-y-y-yo s-soy e-el principe Shining Rush...-tartamudeo Shining Rush. La señora Elsa levanto las cejas al oirlo.

-¿el principe de cristal?

-a-asi es...

-sera un honor para mi educar al futuro rey del Imperio de Cristal, siéntate por favor.-Shining Rush se sento de una vez, aliviado.-tu.-dijo señalando a Sunlight.

-soy la princesa Sunlight, la hermana menor de Shining y hermana mayor de Sky.

-tu.-dijo señalando a Blueblood.

-soy Blueblood, el hijo de Nursemaid, la doncella de la princesa Cadence.

-tu.-dijo señalando a Skyla.

-soy la princesa Skyla, ¿o era duquesa? ¿o condesa? ¿o baronesa? ¿o emperadesa?

-creo que quieres decir "emperatriz"-le corrijio Blueblood.

-¡ah si!

-como ven, Shining y yo somos dos super genios y Skyla es posiblemente retrasada mental.-dijo Sun.

-al menos yo soy un super genio que no destruye el imperio una vez por semana como lo haces tu.-dijo Shining Rush a Sunlight sin darse cuenta. Se undio en su asiento super sonrojado al ver que todos le habian clavado la vista encima.

-tu.-dijo señalando a otra potrilla alicornio.

Me tomare la molestia de describirle a esta potrilla porque es una de las protagonistas de este fic y de sus secuelas. Es una alicornio sin su cutie mark de color blanco con un debil brillo rosado, con plumas rosadas en las alas, ojos de color celeste con la forma de los ojos de Celestia, y melena de color rojo con una franja de color rosa brillante en el medio; es un poco difícil describir la forma de su melena pero hare el intento; esta dividida en teres mechones, el del medio tiene un rizo y los dos de los lados son en punta; si la descripción los confunde demasiado, busquen su imagen en mi perfil de Deviantart.

-soy la princesa Strawberry Cake.

-¿la princesa del Dulce Reino?

-asi es.

-espero que pronto recuperes tu reino.

-igualmente.-tanto el reino de la maestra como el de esta potrilla habian desaparecido, el porque se explicara en una de las secuelas.

-Rei...te toca a ti.-dijo la maestra señalando a la potrilla que estaba al lado de Shining Rush. Es mi OC, pero sin su cutie mark y con la melena recogida como la de Cadence cuando era la niñera de Twilight.

-mama, ¿es necesario?-dijo Reimond Withe sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-si.

-bien...-refunfuño.-me llamo Reimond Withe.-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco sin dejar de leer su libro. Elsa se aclaro la garganta.-_princesa _ Reimond Withe.-dijo con un tono de molestia al decir la palabra "princesa" y volvió a su lectura. Durante el resto de la clase, Shining Rush no le quito la vista de encima a Reimond Withe y no se dio cuenta cuando tocaron el timbre del receso. Sus hermanas y su amigo tuvieron que tocarle una trompeta en la oreja para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN CHINGADA!-grito Shining Rush brincando hasta el techo.

-vamos, tenemos que apurarnos.

-¿para que?

-para que hables con la linda chica que estaba sentada a tu lado.-dijeron Blueblood, Skyla y Sunlight al unisono.

-demonios...-refunfuño el en respuesta.

Los otros chicos tuvieron que arrastrar a Shining Rush hasta el patio porque este se negaba a salir sabiendo que sus amigos lo obligarian a hablar con la princesa Reimond Withe. La encontraron mas tarde apartada de los demas niños que jugaban, estaba mas concentrada en su libro.

-vamos, habla con ella.-le susurro Sunlight a Shining Rush. Blueblood, harto, le dio una buena patada en el costado obligandolo a quedar al lado de ella. Skyla, Sunlight y Blueblood activaron cierto hechizo de telepatia que habian desarrollado porque no les gustaba estar separados. Su tía Twilight les habia enseñado ese hechizo.

-"Shining, Shining, ¿me copias? cambio"-le dijo Sun a Shining por telepatia.

-"si te copio, cambio"-respondio Shining de la misma manera.

-"vamos, ¡hablale!"-le gritaron telepaticamente los tres al unisono.

-mmm...h-h-hola...-tartamudeo Shining a Reimond Withe.

-hola.-respondio esta sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-s-s-s-soy...

-el principe Shining Rush.-le interrumpio Reimond. Finalmente, aparto la vista de su libro y miro a Shining Rush. Shining se quedo idiotizado al ver sus ojos de color rosa brillante.-me llamo Reimond Withe.-se presento.

-"¡dile algo idiota!"-le grito Blueblood a Shining por telepatia.

-y...¿que lees?-pregunto Shining.

-Un Final Feliz Para Una Vida Desastrosa.-dijo mostrandole el libro (n/a: asi se llama el libro que estoy escribiendo, es un libro de verdad, no un fic. En cuanto termine de escribirlo, lo llevare a alguna editorial y rezare porque lo publiquen).

-es muy bueno el libro ¿no crees?-pregunto Shining.

-si, y ...espera ¡¿lo has leido?!-pregunto Reimond sorprendida.

-si, me encanta, en especial la parte en que Victoria vio a su hija jugar con sus padres adoptivos, o cuando le conto a su padre sobre los traficantes y cambio su destino.

-es hermosa esa parte.

-lo se, he leido ese libro al menos 15 veces.

-¡Ja! ¡20 veces!

-me ganaste por cinco.-dijo Shining sentandose al lado de ella.-es mi libro favorito, ¿y el tuyo cual es?

-todos. Me encantan los libros.

-a mi igual.-entonces, s ehizo un silencio y ninguno sabia que decir.

-"¡di algo! ¡vas muy bien! ¡di algo!"-le gritaron los tres telepaticamente.

-¿y...a ti...te gusta...respirar?-pregunto Shining sin saber que decir. Sun,Sky y Blueblood se llevaron el casco a la cara en un facehoof y dijeron:

-iiiidiiiiiooooootaaaa.

-¿que?-dijo Reimond Withe, que por obra de algun milagro no habia escuchado la estupidez que dijo Shining.

-dije que si te...-Shining no pudo terminar de decir eso porque de repente aparecieron Blueblood, Sunlight y Skyla y Blueblood dijo:

-¡nada! ¡no dijo absolutamente nada! ¡adios!-y se teletransportaron lejos de alli. Reimond solo puso cara de confusion y dijo:

-ese grupo si que es raro, pero Shining Rush es mucho mas simpatico que los aburridos y llorones principes que mama intenta que sean mis amigos.

* * *

><p>-¡idiota!-le gritaron los tres al unisono a Shining en cuanto estuvieron en un lugar de la escuela donde Reimond no podia oirlos.<p>

-¡¿que les pasa?! ¡estaba conversando con ella!

-¡¿a eso le llamas "conversar?!-exclamo Sunlight con un notorio tic en el ojo.

-si eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre, pidele ayuda a los dioses.-declaro Blueblood

-¿que tiene de malo?

-primero ibas muy bien, y luego la cagaste preguntandole que "si le gustaba respirar".-explico Skyla

-¡ay ya cállense los tres!-exclamo Shining Rush sin ganas de seguir escuchando sobre sus pesimos intentos de hacer amigos. Siempre que intentaba hacer nuevos amigos, la cagaba de formas a menudo muy vergonzosas.

Durante el resto de la clase Shining Rush no paro de golpearse la cabeza con el casco y diciendose una y otra vez "idiota". Al llegar sus padres a buscarlos, Shining se despidió timidamente de Reimond Withe y fue corriendo hacia sus padres.

-¡hasta luego Rush!-se despidio Blueblood de Shining Rush y corrio hacia su madre, la doncella de Cadence, Nursemaid. Como en el capitulo anterior olvide describir a Nursemaid, lo hare ahora. Es una unicornio de color de color crema, con crines de color amarillo limon, ojos de color verde claro y una cutie mark en forma de lira.

-¡mami!-exclamaron los tres niños.

-¡hola niños!-les saludo Cadence.-¿que tal les fue en su primer dia de clase?

-¡me encanto!-exclamo una muy extasiada Sunlight.

-¡la profesora Elsa dice que SUn y yo somos muy inteligentes y dijo que si queriamos, podemos pasar de vez en cuando un par de dias en las clases de los sexto grado! ¡y nos dio trabajo para el hogar de sexto grado! ¡¿no es genial?!-dijo Shining Rush con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿y que dijo sobre Skyla?-pregunto Shining Armor.

-dijo que posiblemente Sky tendria que ir a diario a unas clases "especiales" porque es bien bruta.-dijo Sunlight.

-la profesora Elsa no dijo que fuera bruta, solo dijo que era distraida.-replico Shining Rush.-y...

-¡A SHINING LE GUSTA UNA CHICA!-grito Skyla sin poder contener el secreto por mas tiempo.

-¡PERO QUE BOCONA ERES!-gritaron Sunlight y Shining Rush al unisono. Y Shining Rush se sonrojo como un tomate y rezo porque Reimond Withe no haya escuchado a Skyla gritar eso.

* * *

><p><strong>yo: muy bien! eso estuvo bien para el segundo capitulo! gomenasai por la tardanza.<strong>

**Legolas *asfixiado por mi abrazo*: grecia...no...respiro...mi...columna...vertebral...se...va...a *se escucha un crujido***

**yo: upps, creo que es un poco tarde...**

**¿que pasara ahora?**

**¿reimond withe escucho las babosadas de Skyla?**

**¿shining rush dejara de ser tan timido?**

**¿skyla algun dia dejara de ser tan retrasada mental?**

**¿dejare de hacer estas preguntas?**

**¿encontrare alguna vez al pollerudo de Juanca29 y podre torturarlo con lemon hard y un latigo de cuero puro?**

**todo eso y mas en el siguiente capi!**

**recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme MUY bien.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
